Ken Paterson
Ken Paterson was a Senior (Grade 12) at Clearwater High. He was a recurring character during the first two seasons, but following his graduation, he moved to Ohio to attend college. He is snarky and sarcastic, but extremely intelligent, knowing not to make the same mistakes that all of his friends do. He is known to be a wingman to his friends, but is obediant and doesn't do anything that he isn't supposed to. He was best friends with Isaac Mantis and Jeremy Litten and good friends with Jamie Stellar, Julia Abbott, and Liam Fithe. He was portrayed by Nathan Kress. Character History Season 1 In Eyes Open, he asks what Sadie what she is staring at and tells her that she says everyone likes her when she tells him that she wants to try to get with Jeremy now that she has a chance. He tells her that she could get a boyfriend when she starts talking down on herself and then tells her to take a chance and go for it. He later comforts her when her flirting fails. He is upset when she starts making fun of Jeremy in class and boo's her. In The Change, he is in the group that dogpiles Alicia at FilmFridayz and is annoyed when Sadie yells at everyone. In Sick Muse, he is at Jeremy's party and is shocked when Jeremy tells him that he's going to try to get with Danielle and tells him it won't work because of the age gap. He then tells Jeremy that he told him it would happen when Danielle rejects him. Season 2 In Settle Down, he is with a group of his friends at the mall and asks if they will stay in contact once they all graduate. He is later at the guy's night that Trey puts together and is happy to be with just guys. He tells Trey that he's one of the guys and Trey corrects him and says that he is one of the guys. In Sweet Nothing, he is eating lunch with Sadie and Lauren when Danielle and Scott come and tell them that Sadie is planning to terminate FilmFridayz on her own. Ken tells her that she can't do that and then plans on how to stop her. In Young Blood, he is at FilmFridayz and asks if they have an idea. In Hurts Like Heaven, he is walking with his friends in the hall and discussing the party at Jeremy's that night. He then bets that Caylee and Liam have sex that night since someone has to screw for the party to be a rager. At the party, he is laughing at a drunk Jeremy. In 21 Guns (1), he is at Jamie and Jeremy's housewarming party and tells Tim to fuck off when he tries to sell him weed. In If I Lose Myself, he along with a bunch of his other guy friends plan to cheer Jeremy up after a fight with Jamie by taking him to a strip club. At the club, he is shocked to see Carly Vasquez there who is in his foreign foods class and tells them that she's a junior when they think she's younger. In Waiting For the End, he is at the Hub with his friends and points out to Tim how much Sadie wants him. In Play With Fire, he gets partnered with Isaac for the final English project and refuses to switch with Sadie, telling her to fix things with Jeremy since they've been fighting for too long. In Here's to Never Growing Up (1), he is seen at Prom. In Here's to Never Growing Up (2), he is at graduation sitting with Isaac and Jeremy and asks them what their summer plans are. He then tells them that he'll be in Ohio over the summer for school and when Jeremy asks if he'll ever come back to Clearwater, Ken says that he doubts it because he wants to escape the drama. Appearances Trivia *He was a member of FilmFridayz. *It is revealed in Settle Down that he is a virgin and since he was never shown with a girlfriend, it is likely he graduated one. *He moved to Ohio to go to school after graduation. Quotes *(to Sadie) "What are you staring at?" (First Line) *"I need to get away from this town and all its drama." (Final Line) *"Everyone knows there has to be at least 1 person losing their virginity to make the party a rager." *(to Jeremy) "Maybe half-naked women on poles will cheer you up." Gallery ken1.1.jpg|Season 1 Main Promo Image ken1.22.jpg|Season 1 ken.jpg|Season 2 Main Promo Image ken1.2.jpg|Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Graduates Category:College Students Category:FilmFridayz Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Up to Date Pages